Going Gabby
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: One shots or multi short chapters of Gabby being well Gabby. Gabriela Dawson is strong, independent, fierce she loves harder and fights for those she loves. Even if it gets her into trouble. Suggestions for one shots always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1 Tasered

**A/N: One shots or multi short chapters of Gabby being well Gabby. Pairings will either be Brett and Gabby or Gabby and Shay. Will take requests if anyone wants to see crossovers with other shows. If I know the show of course. This first fic takes place in current time Shay did not die in 2014. Lyrics belong to Elton John in this chapter.**

 **Show: Chicago Fire**

 **Title: Going Gabby**

 **Location: Chicago, Illinois**

 **Date: July 14th 2018**

 **Time: 1:30 pm**

 **P.O.V: Leslie Shay**

 **Chapter 1: Tasered**

" _It seems to me a crime that we should age  
These fragile times should never slip us by  
A time you never can or shall erase  
As friends together watch their childhood fly"_

" _Come on ladies someone has got to be a bigger man, one of ya' has gotta have what it takes to beat me"_

Christopher Herrman, Joe Cruz, Matt Casey, Kelly Severide, Tony Capp all stared at each other panting, sweat dripping down their bare backs. Before looking towards me where I stood in the middle of the court bouncing the basketball. My own body was dripping in buckets of sweat end of the July scorching heat beat down on my bare upper body which despite the sun screen I had smeared on myself, I could still feel the rays leaving it's mark on my whole body.

" _Chicken shits"_

" _Nah we're not chickens Shay we're just enjoying this god made beautiful day"_

Rolling my eyes at Herrman's latest stall tactics I had enough they never even saw me till I was a flash past their eyes, open ajared mouths my feet leaving the ground. My arms stretched out as my fingers let go of the orange black rubber coated ball.

" _My money's on my sexy fierce girlfriend"_

I turned my head mid air to see my beautiful angel Gabriela Dawson who stood grinning against the Ambo. The ball sliced through the air with a swoosh sailing through the net with a swish. The moans that filled the air as my feet hit the ground told me I had nailed it.

I never got the chance to celebrate because the alarm sounded. " _Ambo 61 to 1655 Michigan Avenue"_

" _Let's go Shay"_

" _Later Losers"_

Grinning I rushed past their shocked faces grabbing my water bottle and a quick kiss from my amazing supportive girlfriend. I changed en-route from my sports bra and boy shorts to my uniform thankful I have the most amazing, gorgeous, thoughtful girlfriend. Who thought to stick a change of clothes, deodorant and a towel inside the Ambo.

By the time I settled into the seat next to her my body had started the cool down possess. Positing all the air vents towards my body to absorb the wonderful A.C. I could feel the menstrual pain which I had been trying to exercise out before the boys came up to challenge me. Now coming back full force I avoid pills at all cost so I try any distraction. Right now I could use a warm bath a big glass of wine and a massage from my hot girlfriend.

I feel her moving her hand through my hair gently massaging my scalp. Her touch calms my racing heart, turning to smile at her. I feel myself over come with gratefulness. She's mine, she's beautiful she's tough she's compassionate, brilliant, funny and motivated did I mention sexy?

" _What the hell happened? Why was an 11 year tasered?"_

It's a question I was asking myself since the minute we got the call. We're pulling up at the scene now so I don't have time to answer out loud. I can see she's getting worked up I wished she would put some of that energy into massaging my back.

" _What have we got Tony?"_

Antonio Dawson her older brother a detective with the CPD greeted us first on the scene. " _Eleven Year old Victim Evelyn Drew. According to the patrol officers they pulled up to the store spotted Eve in the aisle looking suspicious, Officer Lopez saw her shove items into her backpack he yelled at her to stop, she shoved a display case over causing a distraction than ran."_

" _Officer Lopez a rookie first day on the beat gave chase, he yelled for her to stop. She ran faster he saw her reach into her pocket he yelled for her to drop to her knees with her hands up. She turned around and pulled out what he thought was a gun he fired his taser"_

Placing my stethoscope against the child's chest which was burned from the taser. " _No lung sounds Gabby she's not breathing"_

" _Start CPR Shay don't shock her till we know how many vaults were used and how many times she was tasered"_

I saw Gabby's eyes lite up damn my women is sexy when she's pissed off. " _Starting CPR"_ Gabby jumped up charging to the officer who was left shaken by his actions. His legs barely supporting him he was clutching the wall. " _How many times did you taser her?"_

She grabbed his shirt slamming him against the wall. " _Answer me Damn it! How many times?"_

" _I don't know!"_

" _Don't lie to me!"_

" _I'm not I …._

" _A little girl's life is at stake damn it think!"_

" _I'm sorry I didn't know what to do I told her to stop! Why didn't she stop? Why did she run? It's my first day I thought I was doing what's right"_

" _Now's not the time officer Lopez for your own guilt you'll have the rest of your life for that. Now is the time to save her life. How many times how many volts?"_

My arms ached horribly my hands were starting to shake. My shoulders and back screamed at me to stop. Sweat was blinding my eyes along with my hair. I didn't quit. Counting to 30 than checked her lung sounds airway. Nothing opening her mouth pressing her nose closed I started mouth to mouth,

" _How many times?"_

I saw him trembling under her her eyes held his steady till he couldn't take it anymore. " _Twice! I shot her twice!"_

" _1,200 volts"_

2,400 total she was within the safe range to still shock Gabby was by me in seconds barely breaking a sweat as she gave out orders towards me. " _Charge to 350 Shay"_

Pain hit me as I finally took my hands off her body I had no time to think of myself. I quickly grabbed the defibrillator charging it. Placing the paddles on her chest & sides. " _Shocking to 350 clear"_ Gabby held her hands up. Her body jumped up " _Damn Gabby baby that was hot"_ She grinned at me winking the monitor came to life.

" _Load and go"_

We were at the hospital within five minutes thanks to my driving. All I wanted was to shower, change have some wine and go to sleep. The pain was almost unbearable now. We were in the EMT break room trying to freshen up and refuel.

" _Why would he shoot her twice? She's 11 Shay"_

Trying to massage my own neck wasn't happening. Closing my eyes I tried to block her out as much as I love her I knew she wouldn't let this one go. My head was spinning. I asked myself much of the same questions why the chest? Why not her legs? I tried taking in the show on the TV which was some show about a hot blond detective who was partnered with some dude calling himself Lucifer Morningstar who claims he's the devil.

" _He's a rookie baby he was scared he was trying to prove himself, it's tough out there for cops now a days. Kids are scarier meaner harder, you never know what one of them is packing, cops have to make life and death decisions within seconds without knowing all the facts at that moment. Some kids won't hesitate to wipe out a cop, Your brother is one you should feel for them"_

" _I suppose babe"_

" _God your sexy when your mad"_

" _As sexy as that cop your eyes are sexting on that screen?"_

Gabby surprised me by straddling me in the chair her hands working through my neck, shoulders causing me to moan. " _Maybe"_

" _Oh what do I have to do to get that maybe into a yess baby?"_

She purred into my ears god even her smell is intoxication to me. Our foreheads touched. _"I can think of a few things, you don't think she's sexy with her blond hair blue eyes, pale skin she kind of looks like me"_

" _Nah Shay your hotter, your my little siren, anybody touches my siren, I'll break their legs"_

" _Ohhh I like it when you talk dirty"_

Our breaths become one our eyes lock my hands grip her back as I crash my lips into hers. Our kiss heats up as my back hits the couch. Her hands run the length of my body sending tremors up and down my spine. Which arches causing me to hiss.

" _The real question of course is why was an 11 year old out on her own, where were her parents? Why was she stealing food? Was it worth her life?"_

Her hands stopped their descent my eyes flew open as soon as I felt the coldness from her now departed hands. My lower lip trembled.

" _I think we need to pay a visit to her home find out what the hell her parents are doing to provide for her"_

Crap now I did it Chief Boden would kill me I am suppose to be the voice of reason to her storm of impulsiveness.

" _Gabby noo we talked about this baby girl we load we go we drop we go on"_

" _You mean…._

She traced her nails up my chest in between each breast both which now became stiffened the little hairs standing erratic from her simple tracing.

" _You don't want to be rewarded baby because if you help me, I promise I will draw you a warm bath a big glass of_ _C_ _hâteau Cheval Blanc,_ _a personal naked massage with a bonus of sexy delicious kisses that will explore every inch of your gorgeous sexy body. I know how amazing that sounds, just like I know how you hurt this time of the month"_

She remembered. She knew and didn't say anything because she knows talking about it will only keep me thinking about it. She knows I deal with pain by not dealing with it. Biting my lip I don't know what to do.

I hate when she goes on these personal Gabby crusades it only gets us both in trouble. Damn though her eyes are so sexy when she's fired up, her hands are electric, she broke me so passionate, strong determined. Who could fault her? If someone was willing to fight for justice, protection, innocence, love. wasn't that someone worth standing up for? I was lucky to be loved by her. Shouldn't I support her?

" _Fine I'll stand by your side but promise me you won't go all Gabby on me"_

" _Sweat-heart Going Gabby is the only way I roll. You with me or are you bathing alone tonight?"_

 **A/N: Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read or review or favorite. I have a Shawson story called Love is Love going as well as one for Brett/ Gabby called Ashes Blazes and Blame. My twitter is Mileycfan4eva and my IG is Tattooed4uariandliz. Would love to hear from you all.**


	2. Chapter 2 Writing Prompts

Accepting suggestions for writing prompts for Gabby, Sylvie and Shay

 **Summer Prompts**

1) Out of School  
2) Shopping for bathing suit  
3) Day at the beach  
4) Sunburn  
5) Broken air conditioning  
6) Ice Cream  
7) Pool Party  
8) House Party  
9) Fireflies  
10) Fourth of July  
11) Fireworks  
12) Barbecue  
13) Planting a Garden  
14) At the Park  
15) At a playground  
16) At a public pool  
17) Summer School  
18) Vacation/Trip  
19) Beach Umbrella  
20) Beach Towel


	3. Chapter 3 Cold Embrace

**Chapter: Cold Embrace**

 **P O V: Sylvie Brett**

 **A/N: I can see this fic being made into a full fic. Let me know what you think. Suggested by Joyfuljulietjewel. Also posting this vhapter in Going Gabby a collection of one shots of Gabby doing what she does best. Going Gabby. Thanks to all who submitted words who have reviewed or favored.**

"I'm sorry." Gabby's gaze cuts through my entire body like a light-saber dismissing my hundredth apology, without words needed. "Sorry for what Sylvie? Betraying me? Lying to me? Sleeping with my husband?"

She's angry every word is sputtered between gritted teeth slamming the cabinet on the side of the ambo. "Ex-husband Gabby. You and Matt are divorced." "Like that matters Sylvie? He's off limits. Period. Best friends don't do this to each other, they stay the hell away from each other's husbands."

"Ex Gabby emphasize on the ex. I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you."

"Doesn't matter Brett cause you did. You hurt me in ways I can't even process yet."

"Gabby truly I am so sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way."

"No Brett what you mean is you never meant for me to find out at all. Didn't you?"

Tears stream down my face. My chest is tight I can't get enough air. Her eyes are filled with tears, her fists clenched nearly white at her sides. She reminds me of cat corned ready to rip someone's eyes out. I'm this cat's target.

"Gabby I didn't know how to tell you. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why my husband Sylvie? Why? Of all the men in Chicago why Matt? Did I hurt you that badly that all you thought about was hurting me back? Well you did it congratulations Brett."

"Gabby it started innocently we didn't mean to hurt you….

"Started Sylvie? As in this wasn't a onetime thing that I walked in on this morning? How long have you been sleeping with him Brett?"

My face must have shown my slip up suddenly she's in my face, her anger seething through slapping me on my already frozen checks. Stinging me with its radiation. Every emotion plays across her beautiful face showing me the depth of how much we have hurt her.

"Answer me Sylvie. How long?" Gone is the anger now instead her voice shakes in fear, confusion and pain so in-depth it breaks my heart. I can't move I know she needs an answer yet I can't open my mouth to provide her with one it's not because it's colder than the damn Antarctica out here either although it is bitter cold. No this cold embrace taking a hold of my body isn't weather related.

Every muscle, fiber, bone, brain cell is frozen in sympathetic syndrome flight or fright. I'm frightened right now I know I crossed a line. I betrayed a trust so deep between us. I fear she'll never forgive me. She only knows the half of it. If she knew the whole truth. I'd be dead.

"Answer me damn it!" her eyes are alive dancing with flames of anger so intense it compares to no flashover we've ever bore witness to. "May of 18." My whisper is barely heard above the roaring wind and pelting snow, ice mixture. I expect her fists to knock me out any second. She's a trained boxer I know she has the power. Instead she backs away hurt clearly written on her face. The look on her face has no name cause no emotion can even start to describe how badly I've hurt her.

"You really are an opportunistic slut aren't you Sylvie?"

The single word hits me with more power than any of her other words. She's the one person who's never used that name. Gabby never trash talk's woman she's always about female empowerment. She hates words like bitch, slut, and whore anything with a negative impact on females. She avoids till now. 

"Gabby." "Don't touch me!" She recoils so fast my feet lose their balance her elbow rips out of my hand so fast I never have time to recover before her fist slams into my jaw knocking me down. "I'll never get that disgusting image out of my head Sylvie. You on top my husband." Ex I want to say but can't because pain is ripping through my jawline, my head like thunder over the valley's.

"Friends don't do what you did to me Sylvie. Friends stay loyal no matter how much distance or time has passed. You're worse than a dog Sylvie."

""You cut ties Gabby you filed for divorce flew to another damn country and didn't contact any of us. We were hurt and angry, confused we sought solace in each other's arms. It wasn't supposed to end with us in bed."

"Yeah well ya' did bitch, now my fist finds solace in your goddamn lying face."

Another blow levels me this time I can feel the blood rush out of my nose, lips. Pain tears through my whole face. I'm 100% sure she broke my nose, tears burn as they mix with the blood, both warm, salty and nasty tasting burning my open scars on my face from the cold. My right eye feels like someone stuck an electric cable through it attached it to an electric guitar and placed it on permanent play. I can't see straight either.

"You're dead to me Brett. Find your own way home. The truck stop down on 7th should have use for your special talents."

Gravel spins as she tears off in our Ambo leaving me stranded unable to stand properly. I knew she'd be mad when she found out but this was a whole another level of Gabby going Gabby. Shivering I pull my aching body up dizziness swarms me. My eyes can barely see yet I scan for witnesses. Most people scatter heads down minding their own business. Typical city people. One vehicle flashes their lights at me. It's hard to make out the shape between the pain, blurry vision and weather. Is that an Ambo? Who's driving?

"Help me!" I hear the cries of a scared little boy who I can barely make out hunched against the building he looks like he's trying to hide. "Honey what's your name?" Spitting out blood I try to advance towards him. "Are you hurt or lost?" "Watch out lady!" I barely have time to register what he is saying before the cold embrace slips over my mouth a sharp prick stabs my neck. A cold calm voice sends shivers throughout my body as a man whispers in my ear. "Looks like we got ourselves a new money maker here Jacob careful with this beauty. I want first trial run."

My world spins black with fear.


End file.
